What She Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Us
by I AM NOT TIM
Summary: Jade and Beck aren't Tori's parents, Andre isn't Tori's boyfriend, and Robbie and Cat aren't married. Everyone knows this, except Tori. Tori has an accident and gains and altered memory, but the gang doesn't tell her. Jade uses Andre to make Beck jealous.
1. Chapter 1

**The Asphalt Café, After School**

Jade, Beck, Andre, Cat, an Robbie sat at the table, listening to Tori. Tori had been rambling to Jade and Beck about hitting her head on a pole for about 10 minutes calling them Mom and Dad several times.

"Wait, wait. Who exactly do you think we are?" Jade asked.

"That's easy, you're Mom and Dad." She said pointing at Jade and Beck.

"That's my boyfriend." She said pointing to Andre. He seemed confused, but intrigued by the thought of Tori as his girlfriend.

"And they're your friends from high school who got married last year." Tori said pointing at Robbie and Cat.

"Me and Robbie aren't..." Andre quickly covered Cat's mouth.

"Group meeting." Andre and Robbie said in unison as they left to a nearby table.

"You stay here Tori." Robbie said.

"Okay Mr. Shiparo." Tori said sitting at the table.

"I don't think we should tell her." Andre said.

"You're just saying that because you like Tori." Cat said.

"I thought you told me you like Jade?" Robbie asked.

Beck and Cat sat in shock, while Andre glared at Robbie and Jade smiled a bit.

"You really like me Andre?" Jade said.

"Why does it matter?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, why does it matter?" Andre mumbled looking down in embaressment.

"It just funny, because in 9th Grade, I kinda had a crush on you...before I met Beck." Jade said, making sure to add the last part.

"Andre? What's wrong with you?" Beck asked.

"I don't know!" Andre said.

Jade laughed at Beck being the jealous one for once.

"I say we tell her." Jade said.

"I say we don't." Beck said.

"Why not?"

"Andre has a girlfriend so he can STAY AWAY FROM MINE, Robbie can finally admit that he likes Cat, and you can use this to bully Tori, and I know how much you love that."

"What about me?" Cat asked.

"I'll give you a yo-yo." Beck said flatly.

"Pink?"

"Sure!"

"But I wanted Yellow. Phooey." Cat said crossing her arms and pouting.

"Fine Yellow."

"I'm in." Cat said as Robbie got a small smile.

"Okay, we have the next two weeks off for spring break, Tori's parents are gone so she can stay with me and Jade in the RV." Beck said.

"What about Trina?" Jade said.

"She gets the house to herself, I think she wouldn't mind that. Robbie, Cat. Just act like you're married around Tori. And Andre, you got yourself a new girlfriend." Beck said. They all returned to the table.

"Okay Tori, time to go home." Beck said.

"Can Andre stay over tonight?" Tori asked.

"Sure Tori, Andre can stay over whenever he wants to." Jade said in a sultry voice, teasing Beck.

Andre, Jade, Tori, and Beck all headed to the RV in their cars after Beck explained the plan to Trina. Cat and Robbie both went home.

"So, you're staying with Mom and Dad tonight?" Trina said deciding to have some fun with Tori.

"Where have I been staying?" Tori asked confused.

"With me, your big sister. I am 21 you know." Trina lied.

"I guess I am Tr...Tracey?" Tori asked.

"Trina! For the 5th time my name is Trina!" She said pulling up to Beck's RV.

**How long will the gang be able to play around with Tori? What happens when Tori starts getting some memory back? And How long will Beck last before he snaps. with Jade making him jealous?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beck's RV, 12:00 Midnight.**

Tori and Andre were sitting on the couch in the RV playing chess while Beck was asleep and Jade was trying to think of a way to take advantage of her new "daughter".

"Hey Tori. Can you go to Bakersfield for me real quick?" Jade asked, waking up Beck.

"Bakersfield?" Tori asked.

"Yeah."

"Sure, but it won't be quick. Andre, can I have the keys to your car?"

"I actually think you should walk, it's almost 1:00. You can get in an accident." Jade said.

"I see what you're doing mom. You're putting me through what you went through when you went overseas and faught in Vietnam." Tori said smiling as she went and put on some shoes.

"Uh...yeah, so can you get me some Ice Cream from Freezy Queen?" Jade asked.

"What kind?"

"Coffee Crunch." Jade replied flatly.

"Okay."

"Wait! Before you go, i'm going to need 20 dollars." Jade said.

"But mom, all I have is a 50. Do you have any change?" She asked.

"Nope." Jade said taking the bill out of her hands. Tori left and closed the door.

"I hope you know that she'll be gone for about four days." Andre said.

"That's unless she gets killed or raped or kidnapped or gets lost or runs out of money and starves to death." Beck said.

"She'll be fine. If she's as smart as I think she is, she'll just pick it up here in Hollywood. And that's not saying much." Jade said.

**In Front of Hollywood Arts High School**

"Hey Tori, where are you going?" Sinjin asked.

"Bakersfield, to get mom some ice cream." Tori said.

"Trina said your parents were gone for spring break." Sinjin said.

"We don't live with our parents, and how do you know my sister?"

"She goes to the high school."

"That can't be true, she's 21."

"You must have hit your head on that pole very hard." Sinjin said as Tori kept walking.

**Will Tori make it safely to Bakersfield and Back?**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Why would mom be making me do this?_" Tori wondered in her head.

Tori walked down the highway, slightly tired and a little lost. She got a text on her phone.

"_Who in the world is Cat?_" Tori said, not opening the text message.

"Hey! Tori! What are you doing out this late?" said a man in a car that had pulled over near her.

"Who are you?"

"Sikowitz... Your acting teacher..."

"Oh, right." Tori said.

"You need a ride?" Sikowitz asked.

"Sure." Tori said hopping in the car.

"Where to?"

"Bakersfield."

Sikowitz slammed on the breaks.

"You were walking to Bakersfield?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"To get Mom some Ice Cream." Tori said.

"Oh, okay."

**4 Hours Later**

"I'm back!" Tori said smiling, handing Jade the melted ice cream.

"W...how?" Jade responded.

"Sikowitz gave me a ride."

"Oh, great. Can you run this laundry to San Diego for me?"

"Sure."

"No. Tori, just relax. Jade, we need to talk in private." Beck said.

Jade and Beck stepped out of the RV.

"You're taking this WAY too far."

"Look, it was your idea to not tell her." Jade said.

"Yeah but..."

"And you did say I could bully Tori."

"But you're gonna get her hurt or killed!" Beck screamed.

"Fine, i'll stop...for now."

When they got back into the RV, Tori was staring at her phone.

"Oh! Cat is Mrs. Shiparo's name! Dad, remember when I hit my head on that pole?" Tori exclaimed.

"Yeah." Beck said, cautiously.

"I think I'm starting to get some of my memory back."

Andre, Jade, and Beck's eyes all widened.

"It's happening slowly, but I'm starting to remember stuff."

"Uh...well. Tori...sweetie...your mother and I have something to tell you..."

"What?"

"Well..." Jade started.


End file.
